Ultra Universe: Volume1
by RoyalPrincesway
Summary: Have you ever thought of a world where the greatest heroes in History would one day banned together which will start the new era of future heroes? Well if you have great if not then start. This is a story about how the MARVEL Universe and the DC Universe got merged together creating the Ultra Universe Paradox-Reg. Madelyn Brooks and her brother Sebastian are the next coming. They w
1. Characters

_Name: Kate Richardson _

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Lesbian_

_Weight: 135lbs_

_Height: 5'9_

_Hair color: blonde _

_Eye color: blue_

_Alter Ego: Alaska Girl _

_Costume description: Green, White, and Gold spandex outfit training belt tied around waist, boots_

_Place of Origin: Oracle City_

_Team Affiliation: The Syndicates_

_Partnership: Magnolia and Paradox_

_Description: Kate Richardson is a only child whose been through a lot. Lost her mother at a young age and dad is a single parent. She goes to Clarkson Vile Academy for gifted students._

_Powers: force field projection and psionic blast_

_Ability: super hearing, super strength, and paralysis shock_

_Power obtained background: She received them in a procedure that was supposed to help extract the atomic matter give off from the meteor that hit her mother involving a unusual substance that didn't go so well, instead reacting and amplifying her already effect cell matter granting her powers._

_—————————————————-_

_Name: Madelyn Brooks _

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Bisexual _

_Weight: 143lbs _

_Height: 5'6_

_Hair color: Brown _

_Eye color: Green_

_Alter Ego: Magnolia_

_Costume description: Red Vivid Retro Gymnast's outfit: chest symbol shape of Sea Anemone. Wears mask that covers eyes and nose with Short spandex boots _

_Place of Origin: Oracle City _

_Team Affiliation: The Syndicates _

_Partnership: Paradox and Alaska girl _

_Description: Madelyn Brooks Daughter of Famous Chemist Doctor Wayne Brooks and Neuroscience specialist Kara Brooks. Brother is Sebastian Brooks and she attends Clarkson Vile Academy for gifted students. _

_Powers: Has strange ability to control a powerful mysterious energy that configures from within her, granting her the ability to fire powerful beams from her eyes and hands. She can create a energy field that wraps itself around her, making her hard to detect, providing protection from potentially pretty much any and everything, and also allows her to slip through walls and solid places._

_Ability:Telekinesis and Flight_

_Power obtained background: A Mysterious being appeared out of nowhere giving her and her brother powers after the merging of the MCU and DCU. His reasoning behind why was because he saw Madelyn and Sebastian worthy of great power to stop the massive destruction that was soon to come out of the bringing of Paradox-Reg._

_——————————————————_

_Name: Sebastian Brooks _

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Male _

_Sexuality: Straight _

_Weight: 149lbs_

_Height: 5'7_

_Hair: Brown _

_Eye color: Green _

_Alter Ego: Paradox_

_Costume description: Space pilot suit stock IV with Cloak on _

_Place of Origin: Oracle City _

_Team Affiliation: The Syndicates _

_Partnerships: Magnolia and Alaska girl_

_Description: Sebastian Brooks Son of Famous Chemist Doctor Wayne Brooks and Neuroscience specialist Kara Brooks. Sister is Madelyn Brooks and he attends Clarkson Vile Academy for gifted students. _

_Powers: Omnikinesis, magical energy manipulation and linking to power matrix _

_ Ability:Invisibility, Divination, Manipulation, Time movement, Energy absorption, and Healing _

_Power obtained background: A Mysterious being appeared out of nowhere giving him and his sister powers after the merging of the MCU and DCU. His reasoning behind why was because he saw Madelyn and Sebastian worthy of great power to stop the massive destruction that was soon to come out of the bringing of Paradox-Reg._

_——————————————————_

_Name: Jospeh Richmond _

_Age: 19_

_Gender:Male _

_Sexuality: Straight _

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 165lbs _

_Hair color: Red_

_Eye color: Amber _

_Alter Ego: Invictus_

_Costume Description: N/A_

_Place of Origin: Oracle City_

_Team Affiliation: Marauders _

_Partnerships: Vanity, Joker, poison ivy, Sabertooth, Enchantress, Bane and Taskmaster _

_Description: Joseph Richmond a kid who had a single mother raising him, while his dad was in jail most of his childhood. Always would stay in trouble for something new everyday. Dropped out of school at one point causing trouble through our the city. Tried to turn things around and be a better person, but things drove him to a life of crime. _

_Power: Pyrokinesis, Dark Flame Manipulation, and Flight_

_Ability: Fire Mimicry, Self- Detonation, Heat Absorption, and Cell Regeneration _

_Power obtained background: Working at a chemical radioactive construction plant and one day working a late shift after closing time was caught in a nuclear explosion surrounded by flammable chemicals which reacted to his DNA transforming him into a living igniter _

_——————————————————_

_Name: Jasmine Flexi_

_Age: 20_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Bisexual _

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 130lbs _

_Hair Color: Brown ombré hair with pink curls at bottom _

_Eye color: Pink_

_Alter Ego: Vanity_

_Costume description: N/A_

_Place of Origin: Oracle City _

_Team Affiliation: Marauders _

_Partnership: Invictus, Joker, poison ivy, Sabertooth, Enchantress, Bane, and Taskmaster_

_Description: Jasmine had everything she could ever want in her life. Everything was going right. She had the perfect girlfriend and she had a great job. Everything went downhill when her mother was murdered and her father died of a illness. To top it all off her girlfriend had got severely injured in a accident, then later on died in the hospital. After all that she was on verge of ending it all, but she promised the women she loved she wouldn't let her life be in vain and to correct the wrong. _

_Power: Cryokinesis and Umbrakinesis_

_Ability: Ice Absorption, Burning Ice, Darkness Mimicry, and Night Vision_

_Power obtained background: Being a assistant worked at a science industry that was currently working on a experiment that would allow them to control and create a dark enhancement of ice matter. The plan was to recreate a dark atomic matter structure that could infusion with snow molecules. Being close to the experiment Jasmine was helping out and one of the chemical mixtures she was studying had infusion with her blood granting her Manipulation over ice and dark matter._

_——————————————————_


	2. Chapter1

_I am Madelyn Brooks and I'm your average everyday girl. Go to school like every other normal girl does and deal with everyday problems like everyone else. Nothing is special about me or amazing that would blow your mind. My dad is Famous for being a chemist and my mom is like one of the best neuroscience specialists in the city. My brother as annoying as he can be sometimes and a total jerk, butI love him dearly. I have an average family doing normal things. Normal right? and nothing in the world is going to change that...at least nothing that I can think of. _

_ I'm here to explain how all that changed one day when what I call the "Golden Age" struck and changed everything. It started off as an average Monday of me getting up early in the morning getting myself ready for another day at school. I walk over to the mirror in my room rubbing my eyes and stretching. I yawn looking over at the clock see it was 6:51am. Me and my brother go to Clarkson Vile Academy. We are currently sophomores and today is the first day heading back into the year. I take my time leaving my room walking over to my brothers room banging on his door for him to get up and get dressed. _

_ Afterwards I went to the bathroom, closing the door behind looking into the mirror then sighing. I turn on the faucet as the water ran down quickly through the drain of the white marble sink. You've ever had that feeling that something was going to happen, but you didn't know what it was you only got a feeling? Well that's me. I wash my face and brush my teeth before getting in the shower letting the water rain down on me. I clean myself with a bar of soap as I reach over grabbing a small towel from the rack on the wall. Soon I start to get lost in my own thoughts to the point the water was just shooting down on me and I was staring off at it. Before I could realize that I was staring off, I heard a loud banging sound at the door of my annoying brother yelling for me to hurry up._

_ " Alright! Alright I'm coming Sebastian. Stop banging on the door" _

_" You've been in there too long! We're going to be late!" He says as I roll my eyes turning off the shower head. _

_ I step outside of the tub grabbing a towel wrapping myself in it opening the door walking pass my brother as he frowned. _

_ " Aww man it's foggy now" he sighs as I giggle. _

_" You'll be alright...Now come on so we can get to school on time"._

_ I make my way back to my room noticing my mother was by my door holding a little box in her hand. I look at her curiously asking: " What's in the box?". She gives a faint smirk looking at me responding: " I know we haven't been on good terms, but I wanted to give you something to show that I'm willing to move on and that your still my little girl". I look at her blankly as she gives me the little box. I slowly open it not knowing what to say as I pull out a necklace with a small galaxy global that had my Initials inside glowing._

_" Uh, Mom I don't know what to say..." _

_" That ain't all if you hold it up to the light you should be able to see stars shoot pass. Do you like it" She says._

_" I love it!..Thanks mom"_

_ I get up walking over hugging her close to me as she hugs me back. She kissed me on the cheek and walks back out of my room. I smile as I test the necklace out by holding it up a little as I saw a ray of light circle around the global. It was hard because me and my mom never have really seen eye to eye on a lot of things. She is always working and has never really been there for me when I needed her to be. It's almost like she is more concerned most of the time with her job and clients more then me and my brother. I was willing to forgive her as long as she was willing to keep trying to do better. _

_ After having that moment I start to get myself together getting dressed and putting on the necklace. I look at myself in the mirror smiling softly thinking about how cute I looked. Soon after I walk down the hall down the stairs to the living room seeing my father on the couch watching tv. I walk pass leaning over kissing him on the cheek. _

_" Alright dad we're heading out now. Sebastian come on!" _

_ I turn waving by to my mom as our puppy Rex rushes over jumping up into my arms licking my cheek. Sebastian walks from the kitchen eating a bagel with his book bag on his shoulder. _

_" Aren't you going to eat sweetie?" Dad said._

_" No I'll be fine. I'm not hungry anyway"_

_ Me and my brother walked out the house heading down the street to the bus stop. I sit on the bench as Sebastian was on his phone reading an article. I look over at him not able to help, but see the cover of the article topic: " The Justice League saves the day again". _

_" Your reading the new article?" _

_" Yeah it's about how the Justice League just saved a town from a meteor almost hitting it " he says smirking _

_ My brother has always been a fan of the justice league. He idols them so much, but yet he's never been the type to want to do what they do. Let him tell it he says it's too much and not meant for just anyone to do. Me on the other hand, I wish I could be a superhero just like them. Being able to have powers of my own and helping people is something I always dreamed of...to have a purpose. Even though I know that's never going to happen I can't help myself. I want to continue to strive to make a way for me to make a difference in the world. _

_ Before I could say anything else on that matter the bus pulls up. Me and my brother got on and headed to school. On the way I couldn't help, but look out the window and see a girl in a green and white outfit flying pass up In the skyline. I tapped my brother for him to look as well, but by then the girl was gone. _

_"What now? I don't see anything" Sebastian says._

_" Wait she was just here. It was a girl wearing a green and white outfit"_

_"Where?" Sebastian ask._

_"She's gone now."_

_" A girl with green and white? Yeah that's Alaska girl" random girl say behind us._

_"Who is she?" Sebastian ask._

_" She is one of the newer heroes. She's been around for a year now actually. She isn't talked about much, but she has worked with the flash. There's been a lot going on that even she can't do alone." Random girl responses._

_ When we got to school I went straight to my locker to put my bag in and get my books when one of my friends came over. _

_" Hey Madelyn." She says._

_" Hey Maggie. What's up?"_

_" Nothing just wanted to let you know that they are passing out the new schedules in the office." Maggie says._

_" oh ok. Thanks for letting me know"_

_ I close my locker door walking down the hall with my books in my hand as I find my brother and walk with him to the office. When we get there students were sitting outside on the benches while others were either standing outside or waiting inside. Sebastian walks in first asking the lady at the desk did she have a schedule for Brooks and she smiles nodding giving him two. He turns back around handing me mines as I smiled. As I go over my schedule I realized that me and Sebastian didn't have pretty much any of the same classes except for two which was: 4th period lunch and 6th period chemistry. _

_ After getting our schedule we both headed to our first period class which for me was history.When I get to class I went to sit in the of the three rows of seats in the middle of the class. Soon as the bell rang the teacher walks in with his cup of coffee and all the other students slowly started to transition. My friend Maggie walks in and I smile waving for her to sit next to me. As class was beginning to start a girl walks into the room and the teacher smirks asking him to introduce herself to the class._

_ " Hello everyone, My name is Jamie Reyes. Nice to meet you all. I just transferred here today," he says._

_I lean over to Maggie whispering to her: " Ooooo he's cute"_

_ She smirks slightly shaking her head as I giggle. After the guy introduction was over class continued on for the next 25 mins. As soon as the bell rang the teacher shouted out for everyone to watch a video on the great wars of Oracle City as homework. Me and Maggie got up walking out to the hallway as we saw the new kid over talking to I guess some people he knew. One guy was muscular with black silk hair who wore a black shirt. The other guy was tall with blonde hair and tattoos down his arm. Last was some girl with long blonde hair. _

_" Uh Maggie Wait right here. I'm going to say hey" _

_" Um ok. Go ahead" she says._

_ I slowly walk over clenching my books in my arms as I step aside to everyone's view. _

_" Um excuse me pardon my interruption, but I just wanted to say welcome clarkson vile Academy...Jamie right?" _

_ He stops his conversation and throws me a smirk as he nods politely raising his hand as I reach in to shake it a blue electric charge sparks from his finger tip shocking me. _

_"OW!" _

_" Oh shoot I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He say semi worried._

_" No. It's ok don't worry about" _

_I start to think to myself what just happened as I smiled, turning to the others._

_" Uh It's nice to meet you..um?" Jamie says lost._

_"It's Madelyn"_

_" Madelyn that's a beautiful name. Well these are my friends, so don't feel shy" he informs me._

_" Hi I'm Conner Kent"_

_" I'm Artemis Crook" _

_" I'm Jackson Hyde"_

_" Nice to meet you all" I say giving off a big smile._

_" Oh and my friend is just over there her name is Maggie" I say pointing over to her as she waves. _

_" Cool. Well I'll see you around Madelyn. We should be getting to class" Jamie says._

_" Yeah. Right. See you around"_

_ As the bell rang all the students in the hall started to go inside of their classrooms. Later on in the day it was lunchtime and me, Maggie and my brother all sat at the same table talking amongst ourselves of how our day was going so far. Of course as always my brother Sebastian had an issue. _

_" I believe my math teacher doesn't like me" he says _

_" why do you think that?" Maggie ask._

_" Because she kept giving me a mean look every time I would stare off at the window, " he replies._

_" well that's because you're supposed to be paying attention Mr. Brooks" I say giggling. _

_ I couldn't help, but look over noticing that Jamie and his friends were sitting at a team dialogue from our team only a few spots over. I watch as they laugh together and talk. I took a moment to notice that the guy named Conner wasn't eating his food. I started to go off into my thoughts wondering to myself what was it about them that rubbed me differently. At the moment some guy walks up to there table pointing out Conner as he knocks his tray on the floor. Conner leaped up clenching his fist as I noticed in the reflection of the light his eyes were flashing red. The guy continued to taunt Conner as he warns the guy to back off. The guy laughed and stepped forward as Conner grabs him by the shirt lifting him off his feet._

_ Everyone in the lunchroom attention shot off in their direction as the security guards start to rush over. Jackson quickly jumped up telling Conner to chill out as he let's go dropping the guy on the floor. Jackson looks over asking the guy only once to back off before turning to speak to Conner. The guy got up swinging his arm and Jackson dodged it turning flipping the guy over on the wall. Security Guards order Jackson to let the guy go or everyone involved was going to be in big trouble. Jackson nods doing what he was told stepping back as one guard grabs the guy taking him to the office and the other asking for Conner to come over and talk to him._

_" Are you ok?" Security Guard asks Conner._

_" Yeah I'm fine." Conner replies._

_"Listen You look like a nice kid. Don't let these knuckleheads get to you son. Can you do that for me?" He asks._

_Conner sighs, but nod responding with: "Ok."_

_Conner goes back to his table sitting down as Jackson and him talk about what just happened. Everyone in the lunchroom moments later went back to what they were doing. Sebastian and I looked at each other as we saw one of the guards come back into the lunch room. I couldn't help, but continue to notice the odd signs they gave off as I looked over at Maggie and whispered: " what was with that guy. He must have an issue with their friend or something". _

_" well yeah earlier in the hallway Conner accidentally bumped him and didn't apologize." Maggie explains._

_"Was he upset or something?" I ask._

_ Maggie shrugs her shoulders shaking her head unaware of what the real issue was. Before anything more could be said out of nowhere the ground starts to shake and the school building starts to rumble. Everyone in the lunch room started to question what was going on and it was only when the shaking got worse did people start to panic. Outside the school on to the streets, cars were swerving out of control, poles were falling crashing into buildings and people were running screaming. The security guards in the school ordered everyone to start moving toward the safe area built into the school and to take cover. _

_" It's an earthquake! We are under attack again" Someone shouted as others panicked. _

_ I look around not knowing what to do to keep my brother and Maggie close to me. As we got together everyone was starting to follow the security guard and other staff out the lunch room. I noticed that Jamie and his friends weren't around anymore. I look around as I see that they were sneaking out the doors that were uncovered and for some reason I felt the need to follow them. I turn looking back at Maggie and Sebastian telling them to follow me. Once we got around the security guard as his attention was mainly on making sure everyone was ok we sneak out the double doors. Once in the hallway we turn to see the crew rushing out to the back of the school into the yard. We follow along making sure not to make it seem that we were following them as it was a little hard being the ground was still shaking dramatically. _

_ Once at the door we slightly open it peeking out only to see them standing in the middle of the field looking around for what was causing the unexpected quake. _

_" This isn't right guys we shouldn't be spying on them" Sebastian say as I tell him to be quiet. _

_" He's right we're supposed to be with the rest of the class maybe they are going to go get help" Maggie continues on._

_" Then why would they separate from the rest of the group to go off alone?" _

_ Before Maggie could even respond we noticed that a flash of light came from out in the yard as we watched Jamie body get coated with a blue like armor. Jackson arm tattoos glowed white as he pulled a blade made out of water from his bag. Conner threw his jacket to the ground ripping his clothes off as underneath he was wearing a red and black suit with his giant S symbol on his chest. At that moment, all three of them took to the sky and Artemis was in a green combat outfit springing up the buildings stairs and ledges. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe what we just saw. I knew that something was off about Jamie and his friends the moment he tried to shake my hand, but nothing like this. I couldn't believe that we went to school with the heroes that we read about in the articles and for some reason I got a chill through my system. _

_" No way! We go to school with superheroes!?" Sebastian whisper loudly._

_" This is insane. It's so cool!" I say _

_" I can't believe this! Wait, what's that!?" She says pointing up at the sky as everything started to crumble and break apart when a black hole start to tear through the sky. _

_ At that moment everything that could move was starting to get sucked up into the sky as the strange black hole started to tear the sky apart and thunder started to spark from it._

_" It's like a Dimension rift!" _

_"A what?!"Sebastian questions._

_" A dimension rift we learned about last year. It's like a crack, split, or break between dimensions from one end to another" _

_Things start to get worse as the sky started to turn dark. Storms started to erupt, twisters imploded from the sky, and explosions started to happen all over Oracle City._

_" Guys this is bad, this is really bad!" Maggie says ._

_ Before we knew it the building fully started to break apart as the ceiling started to come down right on top of us. _

_" Ahhhh!" _

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter2

_What started off as a normal day quickly turned into something out of a scary movie. The sky had been ripped open and nothing, but chaos was springing from all over the globe. Their were several news reports that tornadoes were forming over one-third of the planets skyline. Other reports that volcanoes were erupting in several areas on designated locations of islands. The question that still remained was: What is causing this?, Why is it happening?, and when will it stop? No one knows the answer to any of these questions.The one thing we do know is everything is going to be different now._

_ Nothing could be heard, but the cry out for help the sound of a little girl hurt. As I slowly start to regain consciousness I look around to see that almost everything was destroyed. The school was gone and everything had been completely wiped out. It was almost like I was stuck in a nightmare in the form of a hallucination. The lava of the earth's core was exploding up on to the surface at a dramatically fast pace. Buildings were gone and the ruins around were floating in mid air. The ground had collapsed to the point there was merely nowhere to go. I was stuck on basically a floating rock as I look across the rift to see a girl trapped in a car. _

_ As crazy as this may sound I knew I was the only one who could help her so I took the risk of leaping over almost 3 ft of space matter on to the next floating chunk of ground. Rushing to the little girls aid I realized the reason she was trapped was because the door was jammed. I pick up a rod trying to break the handle of the door, but I wasn't strong enough, so I decided to smash one of the windows carefully helping the little girl out the car. Once out she clenched on to me as I kneel down asking her: "Are you ok?". She nods looking up at me as I asked her what happened and where her parents were. She points over to another floating ruin of ground not far from us. I told the little girl to stay put as I made my way over to the area digging through rubble and rocks._

_ Underneath I could see some form of a cloth as once I completely cleared everything out the way it was a body of a women laying lifeless right before me. I gasp slightly covering my mouth as I couldn't believe my eyes. The dead women had to be the little girl's mother. Before I could blink everything around me once again started to shake and break apart as I shouted out for the little girl not to move as the floating rock I was standing on slowly started to crumble. I take my time quickly leaping back over picking the little girl up and going to hide behind a fallen destroyed building. The strange dark clouds of thunder start to pour down again, but this time more furiously. The little girl started to panic more and clenched onto my shirt burying her face into my chest. _

_ I hold her close as I look up seeing a dazzling spark of light shine bright over the entire sky and before I could react it imploded down on us. Everything around us started to react as a conductor, while the ray of light consumed the planet. Holding on to the little girl, I close my eyes feeling my body go numb and everything went black. It felt almost as if I was separated from my body as I couldn't move and sure enough couldn't see anything. For a moment I thought I was dead, but once I heard a glistening sound and saw a ray of light I felt myself waking up._

_ I slowly regain consciousness again only this time I wake up in an office as I felt something cold underneath my head. I sprung up holding an ice pack to my head as a woman comes over from the next room with a white jacket on asking if I was ok. I look at her confused as I explained to her that everything wasn't okay and that we had to run. She looked at me worried as she knelt down holding me in her arms. _

_" Everything is okay! Please calm down" she says._

_" But the sky was exploding!...The ground had erupted with lava and broke apart!...the little girl was in danger!"_

_" No sweetie. Nun of that happened...you just had a bad dream. I'm the nurse Ms. Susan and your in my office inside the school. You passed out during the earthquake evacuation" she says rubbing my head._

_ I was so confused and I didn't understand what had happened to me. I walk over looking out the window as everything looked the same, but different. There were buildings around I didn't recognize and people I didn't know from before the nurse to be exact. One moment everything seemed fine and then the next minute it was almost like the end of the world was near, but now everything is fine again. I get up leaving the nurse's office as I checked the time heading to my next class. Once I got to math I went over sitting next to Maggie asking her if she was okay. She looks at me confused nodding asking why and if something was wrong. I take a deep breathe looking up out the window as I nod and she starts to worry. She takes my hand getting up walking us out of class right before the bell ring as we went to the washroom. _

_" Okay. Start talking" she demands._

_" It was terrible Maggie. Everything looked so real. It was so scary and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't save her, but I tried I feel so bad now!" I cry._

_Maggie grabs me by the shoulders looking at me wiping my tears away. " Madelyn what are you talking about? What girl?!?"._

_ I tear up more as I looked down before saying: " It was an earthquake and the school was being evacuated, but we didn't follow with the others, but instead we went off on our own... we found out that Jamie and his other friends were superheroes, which lead to us nearly getting crushed by the building...Then when I regained consciousness I woke up in the middle of the planets mass destruction and everything was breaking apart and exploding..."_

_" Ok. Ok. Slow down. You said all this happened today, but how could that be if we are standing here right now?" Maggie asked confused._

_" I don't know that's what's so confusing"_

_" And the world...exploded?" She questions._

_" Yes! Maggie I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth"_

_" I'm sorry Madelyn, but that's just crazy," she said, shaking her head._

_" Your telling me you don't remember being almost crushed by the school building. Me, you and Sebastian?!" _

_" I'm sorry, but no. I don't remember any of that" she says looking at her with a disappointed face._

_ I groan clenching my head as out of nowhere it started throbbing. I leaned back against the wall starting to feel a little lightheaded. Maggie looked at me worried as she texted my brother helping me up as I groan. _

_" Maggie it hurts! My head is killing me!" _

_" it's going to be ok. You probably just need to go home. You did hit your head pretty hard earlier" she says._

_ Once out of the bathroom in the hallway Sebastian rushes over asking what was wrong and if I was okay. Maggie explains to him everything that I said and claimed what happened. Sebastian looks at me and slightly snare shaking his head. _

_" Yeah that hit to the head messed you up big time. I don't remember any of that happening."_

_" We can worry about this later. We just need to get you home because it's obvious something wrong with you" Maggie say looking at me as I nod._

_ Maggie and Sebastian hold me up as they walk me down the hallway. We turn a corner looking around for a security guard as I started to feel pain in my lower stomach area. They both speed up trying to hurry when just before we could turn the corner toward the stairwell we all get knocked back as I hit the floor running into one of the upper class students. She groans rubbing her forehead seeing Maggie and Sebastian. _

_" Ah! Hey watch with your going you brats" she says annoyed picking her books up off the floor._

_" Uh Sorry! we didn't mean to. We're just trying to get my sister to the office" Sebastian says as she looks down at me. _

_ As I look up at her my eyes slightly widened in that instance the vision of the little girl I saved in the dimension rift came back to my mind. I groan holding my head as my face started to turn slightly red. I look at her once more seeing her eyes glisten in the light and I blushed nervously. Her facial expression change in that moment as now she seemed worried and concerned._

_" Yeah she doesn't look to good. Do you need help?" She asked as I shake my head._

_" She'll be okay we just need to make sure she makes it home" Maggie says helping up again as her and Sebastian quickly rush up the stairs with me. _

_" Uh ok.." the girl watch as we rush past her. _

_ Once we got to the office Sebastian asked if they could call our parents, so that I could go home early explaining the situation that happened earlier of me hitting my head and not feeling well. The lady in the office nods her head picking up the phone calling our house number. Our dad picked up the phone stating he was on his way to get me. Maggie suggested that she stay in the office with me until my dad got to the school, but I ensured her I would be fine and to go back to class. She hesitates for a moment, but soon after complying going back to class with Sebastian. _

_" Sweetie are you ok? What's hurting is it just your head?" Lady at the desk ask._

_" Its my head and stomach " _

_" Do you need for me to get you anything before you go?" She asks._

_" No it's ok. I'll be fine once I get home."_

_ When my dad got to the school he came straight to the office thanking the lady behind the desk for calling him ,helping me up getting me back to the car letting the office know to tell Sebastian once school was over to come straight home. My dad asked what happened and as I began to explain to him what I thought had happened, he was sure that I was having side effects from hitting my head. Of course he didn't believe anything I said following the going to school with superheroes and dimension rift part. I was still hoping he would have at least tried to wrap his head around it and believe me being he was always for the impossible being possible. _

_ Once we got home my dad carried me to my room laying me in bed checking my temperature and seeing if I was dehydrated. At some point he couldn't tell whether I was sick or just traumatized, so he left out calling my mom while she was at work. Surprisingly, he came and told me she was on her way back to stay and take care of me. My mom has never been willing to up and just leave work no matter what was going on. Her career meanings everything to her, but maybe she was serious about changing for me. Not too long after being home I heard the door open and the sound of my mom walking up the stairs with her heels on. She rushes in the room asking if I was ok hugging me close to her holding her hand up to my face and chest feeling for any fevers or abnormal heart beat. _

_" I'm pretty sure I'm not sick mom. Just my head is killing me." _

_" maybe you just need to rest for a little bit. Have you eaten today?" She asks._

_" No not really. I don't remember eating lunch ._

_" ok then I'm going to go fix you something to eat ok? Just lay here and relax" she responds going down stairs. _

_ As I lay down I start to think back to the bad dream I had of the planet exploding hoping that something could give me a clue to what could be causing my head pain. Surely enough the story everyone keeps saying of me hitting my head doesn't seem believable enough for me. I've had many experiences hitting my head when I was younger, but nothing has caused me to have pain along with trauma and visions. I couldn't remember anything in particular out of the ordinary, so I gave up for the moment as my mother came back in the room with a bowl of noodles. _

_" Here sweetie eat this, then take these. Afterwards just lay back down and rest your probably just need some sleep" she said handing me a pill for head pain. _

_" Thanks mom" I say eating the noodles. _

_" Anytime sweetie." She kisses me on the forehead softly before getting up leaving the room going downstairs. _

_ Soon after I slowly start to drift off to sleep as I was starting to feel fine, but then the nightmare and visions starts to come back. It's almost like they were haunting me because each one was linked to the last. It started off with me at the amusement park and I was running from something, something big and dark. I continued to run feeling my heart racing and my blood pumping. I ran up the path turning the corner hiding behind a bunch of stuffed animals. With each step the dark shadow took, he made the ground shake. I wait as he searched around going right past me and I jump out taking off in the opposite direction. For a moment everything was fine, but then I saw Sebastian._

_" Sebastian we have to go! Some thing is chasing me we got to run!"_

_" w-why? It's your fault this is happening" he says dreadfully._

_" what are you talking about?"_

_He points behind me as the sky was dark and thunderous, while there were twisters and tornadoes everywhere. _

_" No not again! Why is this happening?!"_

_" You just couldn't let it go! Mom and Dad are gone! And worst of all maggi-" He whispers as the dark shadow was behind him._

_" Sebastian! Behind you!" _

_ It stabs right through his chest killing him as his lifeless body fall to the ground. I tear up covering my mouth as I tremble in fear. I back up quickly turning and running. I couldn't believe that this thing just killed my brother. I start to think to myself what he meant about it being my fault. As I ran faster and faster I finally made my way out the amusement park out to the streets and the destruction going on got worse just like my last dream. I took off down the street as when I looked over my shoulder the shadow was still there multiplying. I felt my body completely get wrapped up in fear as I run tripping over a crack in the ground as I turn to see the dark shadow standing over me. I shiver in my skin once it's hand reaches out to grab me then gets knocked away by a powerful energy blast._

_ When I look up I see a girl in a green and white suit my eyes widened when I realized who it was. She asked if I was ok as I nodded and she helps me up. _

_" That thing is going to be coming back soon. That blast wasn't enough" she says._

_" Your...Alaska Girl, but how...how are you here?" _

_" I was manifested from your subconscious. Of the thing you idolize the most " she responds standing in front of me._

_ I smile as I hold on to her as she ensured me that she would protect me. The dark shadow reappears,but now with glowing red eyes and twice its previous size. I feel a chill go up my spine as Alaska girl dash forward at him blasting him again. He stands absorbing the attack catching her by the throat. He blasts her with his eye beams as he throws her into a building blowing it up. I watch in shock as he created an afterimage now once again standing over me as he reaches down grabbing me by the arm lifting me off my feet. He grins showing his fangs as I scream. _

_ I close my eyes as before he could attempt anything else Alaska girl comes charging in kicking him in the back of the head as he drops me and she smashes him into the ground. She picks him up throwing him through several buildings. She rushes back over picking me up explaining she had to get me somewhere safe. I ask her what was going on and where I was. She starts to explain that I was affected by the cosmic space matter that imploded across the global during the dimensional rift that took place earlier in the day. My eyes widened as I ask her if what I saw really happened she nods. _

_" Whatever that thing is it was created by whatever caused the rift to come after you in your mind to destroy you." She says flying faster feeling the creature present again. When Alaska girl asks what's the one place I felt safe at I told her my home. She replies back asking if there was anywhere else because that would be the first place the monster looks. I shake my head no as she took me back home. Once there I called out to my mom and dad as I didn't get a single response back. I started to panic and freak out as I called Maggie only for her mother to answer. _

_" Ms. Tolliver is Maggie?!" _

_" Madelyn...You have some nerve...you know she isn't here... it's your fault because of what happened to her...you got my baby hurt...and now she's not the same anymore" Ms.Tolliver responses sounding like she was about to cry as she immediately hung up. _

_ I start to feel my heart race again as I shake in fear not knowing what to do as Alaska girl stayed outside on watch to be sure he wasn't still in the area. Everything was bad my brother was gone, my parents were nowhere to be found, and my best friend isn't herself because of something I supposedly did. I didn't know why this was happening, but it was a complete nightmare out of a horror movie. Before I could think of another person I could call for help the window in the front room shatters apart as Alaska girl got thrown through as she collapsed on the floor after smashing into the wall. I look in fear as the wind blew through the window sending another signal of cold chills up my spine. Before I could even blink to take a deep breathe the creature leaps through the window at me piercing my chest as I jump up out my sleep screaming in fear._

_My mom and dad rush upstairs asking if I was ok:_

_" Baby what's wrong?!" Mom says coming sitting on the edge of my bed putting her hand on my leg. _

_" Mom! Dad! I'm sorry!...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cry. _

_" Sweetie what are you talking about???" My dad ask._

_ As I start to explain the nightmare I had to them my mother at one point wrapped her arms around me holding me close as she ensured me that everything was going to be okay._

_" It's ok Maddie! Nothing is going to happen to us! Nothing is going to happen to your brother and most of all nothing is going to happen to you! Okay?" She says looking me in the eye._

_ . _

_" Okay mom!" I wrap my arms around her back hugging tight and close to me._

_Kate POV~_

_ Hi my name is Kate Richardson and I am one of the newer heroes around. My name to the city and the world is Alaska Girl. I got my powers about a year ago in a freak accident at a lab that I volunteered to be apart of as a science project for school that ended up being something more serious then what was made to believe. Along with that it's been about a year since the passing of my mother. She was everything to me. She was always there for me even if she wasn't supposed to be. It's sad to think of what happened to her and how so much had changed in my life, especially my father's. _

_ Once again in my life things had began to take its course of changing right before my eyes. I still can't believe how everything one minute can be fine and good, then the next minute everything can get turned upside down in a blink of an eye. It started off as a normal day for me getting up early to patrol the city a little before going off to school. Once there I went to my locker and then to the office to get my schedule. Once that was done I met up with Conner and the others asking if they had any odd encounters with any strange people in the last two days. He tells me no as I explained to him there were reports of strange climate changes occurring in only a selective few places Oracle City being one._

_ They flat out explain that there was nothing going on within their readings and scans back at their lab. I warned them to just stay alert and vigilant. They all nodded as we go our separate ways to class. Later on in the day during lunch I couldn't help but all since morning feel something was off. What bugged me the most was when I witness one of the students confront Conner and Jackson. I wanted to help so bad, but I couldn't use my powers and couldn't give off any suspicious of my affiliation with the others. _

_ It was at that moment my awkward feeling turned out to be right. The ground was shaking and I could hear the sound of people running and screaming outside. I could hear the sound of explosions and crashes coming from blocks away. I had looked over at Conner and the others as we knew we had to go check things out. I got up and lingered off at the moment they called for everyone to quickly evacuate the building. Without anyone noticing me separate away from the group I quickly moved to the nearest storage room closet changing into my outfit opening the window to outside rushing off into the sky. _

_ Once I got outside I started to see everything fall apart. Cars were crashing, buildings were crumbling from the earthquake eruption, poles were exploding and more. I didn't understand for one second what was going on or why I just knew I had to help the best way I could. I rush around the city getting civilians to safe. Catching falling parts of buildings from crushing cars with children in it. At one point I noticed that there was something tearing into the sky as I saw Superman fly pass with Green Lantern as I follow behind. _

_" Hey guys! Any idea of what's going on?" _

_" No clue. What are you doing out here? This is no scenario for you" Superman says looking back at me. _

_" Come on, I want to help besides my school is evacuating anyway." _

_" This is no time to decide when is the right time, but Superman we have to get this chaos under control... Alaska Girl take the north side of the city make sure to keep any civilian out of danger and find any source to what's causing this disaster, while we take the south side." Green lantern says as we both nod. _

_ Once we went our separate ways I started to get people out of buildings they were trapped in. Stop fires from spreading across neighborhoods and stop the Oracle City Damm from cracking and flooding the entire city. I started to notice that the sky had got gloomier and that it started to thunder. Not too long after my flight capabilities started to demise once everything started to get sucked up into the dimensional rift in the sky. I contacted Superman and green lantern asking what could I do to help with closing the rift. They of course ensured that they would have everything under control and that I wasn't ready to take on anything bigger then just global issues not an entire world issue._

_ With that said I scattered around the city for anything unusual besides the sudden earthquake and weather changes, but got nothing. As it seemed I was coming up short and every possible idea I could think of I decided to head back to the school to make sure everyone made it out safe and no one had gotten hurt. Struggling to fly back i saved a few more people on the way. Once there I see that all the students and staff were in a bunker underneath the school complex. _

_ Before I could take a breath of relief I see that three students were trapped in a small area by the back door of the school soon to be crushed by the falling rumble from above as I rush down grabbing two of them moving them out the way to safe as they had passed out from shock. As I turn I see the one girl left, but the falling rumble was seconds away from crashing on her and without a moment of hesitation I leap over pushing the girl out of the way as she trips over a bunch of rocks hitting her head on the surface. Once I hit the floor the small upper part of the complex come crashing down on me and I pass out seconds later._

_ As I slowly start to regain consciousness I wake up on an operating table as I look up to see cyborg and raven both standing over me taking my vitals and heart rate. I pop up asking what happened and where was I. They told me to calm down and that I was at the watchtower recovery from my injuries. I look at them confused and ask of what injuries and they show me and scan parts of my ribs being broken and several trauma bleeding inside my head. I ask what happened and they told me I was crushed by a falling building and that I was lucky they found me before the explosion happen. _

_" what do you mean explosion?" _

_" Readings show some type of atomic explosion erupted off across the entire galaxy." Cyborg says._

_" We have no clue what caused it or why it happened so close to earth" raven adds on. _

_" what we are more worried about is the side effects that seems to have came with it" raven continues showing me a report of multiple areas being altered and changed out of nowhere. _

_" So what do we do?" I ask._

_" We aren't doing anything because we've been notified not to let you set foot anywhere near this operation" cyborg says as I look at him confused._

_" what do you mean? I have to help" _

_" I'm sorry Kate, but we can't let you" raven responses looking to the side. _

_" You can't? So what is this about me still being new to all this? Is that it? Or is it that Superman still doesn't trust me?" _

_" You won't understand Kate. I know it's hard to be in the background, but it's for your own good" cyborg says. _

_" Yeah that sounds like him." _

_ Raven looks away sighing as cyborg ordered me to not try anything. _

_" Ha! Who's going to stop me? You?"_

_ At that moment I ripped the sensors off me as they tried to restrain me, but I knock them off me. _

_" Kate stop! We don't want to hurt you, you have to listen to us" raven says getting up. _

_Cyborg gets up readying his hand machine arm gun pointing it at me. _

_" Don't make me do this" he says._

_I reach the nearest door to outside of the tower. _

_" Sorry you guys, but I can't just sit back and do nothing" _

_ As I fly out back down to earth I get a strange feeling that something was to come that I didn't like. Something involving Superman and Green Lantern. _

_Madelyn POV~_

_ It was 9:42pm and I was laying in my bed in the dark waking up from sleeping again. I got up going to the bathroom as I closed the door turning the water on in the sink as I pick up a towel. I wet rinsing it off as I began to wipe my face feeling kinda dizzy still. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Everything looked okay with me, but I felt completely different. I bury my face in my hands as our of nowhere I hear the sound of someone whispering to me, but in my head. _

_" M-Madelyn...Madelyn" strange voice says. _

_" Who's there?" _

_" Come to me!" Strange voice continues on. _

_" Huh? Who are you what do you want?"_

_" Follow the sound of my voice and all will be answered to you" strange voice responds._

_ I turn the sink off as I slowly walked out of the bathroom slowly walking down the stairs to the living room. I look around as I had a feeling the person that was calling to me was somewhere close by. As I searched around the house I stopped once I turned to the backdoor that was just pass the kitchen. I walk slowly down the hallway as the strange feeling of someone present for stronger. Once at the back door I opened it looking out in the yard as I didn't see anyone there, but the voice came back._

_" Come to me Madelyn"_

_" what do you want?" I ask stepping outside the door onto the porch as I walked down the stairs. _

_ At that moment a portal opens up by the fence as a black shadow comes out with a cloak on. It steps forward more fully emerging from the portal as I got chills shot up my spine. He starts to explain to me that he was sent because I was chosen out of a world wide list of candidates, but I stood out the most for my heart and potential capabilities. _

_" You are something special Madelyn. Something behind even my high lords understanding. We think you are the missing piece to stopping what's soon to come." He explains. _

_I look at him confused as I didn't understand why out of all people they came to me. _

_" So what exactly is it that I've been chosen for?"_

_" You have been chosen to be the next step to the future generation of guardians over the universe." _

_" Ha! I'm sorry, but guardians? Like I've been chosen to be a superhero? No way" _

_" Oh, but you have..." he says raising his hand as he creates a simulation of the earth in space as he starts to talk about what his lords vision was. Basically that soon something more like someone so power would come that they would throw off the balance between the gods and the mortals. Throw off the balance between nature and man. He could wipe out the entire Milky Way._

_" That's terrible! But I'm not anyone who could possibly make a difference let alone be worthy of something like this"_

_ He snapped his finger showing me the possibilities of the unlimited potential I could have. The remarkable skill, strength and quickness I could have. The untapped power that I could obtain while never having to worry about aging. No worries about anything harming me like it does now. Back upstairs my brother Sebastian woke up from his sleep feeling something wasn't right as he went to my room to check on me, but I wasn't there. He searched all over the house for me soon to see that the back door was open as he comes outside seeing me talking to a cloaked shadow. _

_" Madelyn! What are you doing?!" He ask rushing out to me._

_" uh! Sebastian" _

_He jumps in front of me holding up a stick telling the guy to get away from me. The guy looks at me as I inform him not to harm Sebastian and that he wasn't any danger. _

_" Sebastian this guy says I'm chosen to becoming a superhero!" _

_" what!? Madelyn what has mom and dad said about talking to strangers!?" He looks at me._

_" I know, but he isn't lying about what he is saying... he says that the world is in trouble even more the universe... I can't just turn this down like it's nothing" _

_" This is nonsense your not a superhero Madelyn... your a regular person like the rest of us"_

_" Sebastian please! This could be like a dream come true me...it would mean a lot to me if you could understand where I'm coming from"_

_" She is right Sebastian. You know you too can join her. It would make things so much better if she had someone close to her that could help save this world and countless others" the guy says trying to encourage Sebastian._

_" No way! I'm not falling for it" Sebastian says backing away reaching out to grab me. _

_" Sebastian! Please! This could be our chance to make something out of ourselves! To do something that could help make the world a better place and right for a change" _

_ With that much said Sebastian pauses for a moment thinking as he nods his head letting me go. _

_" I'm only doing this because if this is really what you want. I won't let you do it alone. I'm your brother and I'm supposed to look out for you and protect you"_

_" Thank you"_

_ With everything said and done the mysterious guy starts the ritual as a giant circle forms around Sebastian and Madelyn. He starts to speak in a different language as his hands start to glow and fire surrounded the circle. Once he finished speaking the circle symbols appeared in front of us and the entire thing started to glow bright. It cast over us as we started to float in mid air feeling a surge of energy flow through our body. The light glistens more as it sends a shockwave through the entire area and then everything went back to before as we lay in the grass. As we start to get up we asked what was it he exactly did to us. He explains that it would take 12 hours before we notice any changes in our physical features. _

_ We both look at each other as he tells us that he will be watching us and will always be around lurking in the shadows. He disappears as me and Sebastian make our way back inside the house. _

_" That guy was creepy. I got a bad feeling about this" he says. _

_" Lighten up Sebastian. Come on let's get some sleep" _


	4. Chapter3

_The next day I wake up at 6:30am getting up as I go to the bathroom to wash my face and hands before going downstairs for breakfast. Thinking back on everything it all is like a complete dream to me more so of a blur. Sebastian got up coming downstairs sitting at the table rubbing his head. _

_" Sebastian what's wrong?" I ask reaching over putting my hand on his shoulder. _

_" My h-head" he says holding it._

_ He seemed to have a headache, so I passed him a pill from the bottle on the table. He takes one drinking some water before putting his head down for a moment as mom ask him what was wrong setting our plates down in front of us. He shakes head explaining that he just didn't get enough sleep last night. I looked over at him wondering if his headache was an effect of what that mystery guy did to us last night as I ate my food. He starts to eat not seeming to have any change in how he was feeling, so he excuses himself from the table going upstairs. _

_ I get up following behind him as he goes into his room closing the door. Once I get up stairs I lightly knock on the door asking for him to let me in. He at first denies my request, but after asking two more times he finally let me in. I walk in asking if there was anything I could do for him, but he tells me no. _

_" Maybe this is apart of the change. That guy did say in twelve hours we will start noticing change" he says._

_" Right he said change, but not any additional pain prior to it tho besides it hasn't been twelve hours yet"_

_ Unknowing of what was going on, me and Sebastian decided to ignore it for now, but if things got worse, then we would go find and question the guy. I left out of his room telling him to just get ready for school as I walk across down the hall to my room. I close the door and went to my closet pulling out my school clothes. I walk out of my room downstairs as my dad stops me asking if I was sure I could go to school and I answered him saying yes._

_" Don't worry dad I'm fine." I say to him smiling._

_" Alright sweetheart, but if your not feeling good after all then just call your aunt and she will come and get you" he says._

_" Auntie Lisa? I thought she was in star city?" _

_" she was, but she said that there was too much going on for her liking"_

_I look at my father in curiosity, but didn't speak anymore on the topic as I call out for Sebastian to hurry up so we could go. He comes downstairs with his book bag in his hand and dad grabs his keys as we head out. _

_~Kate POV~_

_ I soar through the skies doing my daily patrol thinking to myself of everything once again that has happened over the course of just a day. Everything was fine, but felt all far from normal. I didn't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling of something was soon to come. I get to school going through my usual route through a hidden window behind the trees into an old storage unit of the school. I change into my school clothes heading to my locker. Once there I grabbed my books out walking to the front of the building to the stairs as I see the same girl and boy I ran into just the other day in the hall get dropped off. _

_ For some reason I slightly smirk as I think back to myself what they names were and that's when I remember the name Madelyn. I made my way to my first period class. Once the bell rang I took my seat as the teacher asked us to open our books to one of the larger number pages and start reading and then write a summary on what we read. After I finished with the reading I started to write my prompt as I glanced out the window for a moment. I look up at the sky into the clouds narrowing my view down some to see supergirl looking down at me as I smirk. I went back to work taking my time to write my response as the teacher called twenty mins before we moved on to the next assignment. Some time later the bell rang and I went into the hallway looking for the brooks kids. _

_ I found one of them as I walk up speaking politely:_

_" Um hey remember me?"_

_" Oh hey, it's Kate right? Your a senior" Madelyn says._

_" Yeah, I saw you earlier, but I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. Are you okay?" _

_" Yeah, I'm fine and don't worry about it. We were moving a little fast and could've watched where we were going." She replies._

_ I slightly smile kinda awkwardly not knowing what to say as I realized the bell was about to ring in a minute. _

_" Oh uh well I'll see you around I got to get to class." _

_" yeah me to-" she says as she was about to storm away slightly bumping shoulders with me and I felt a surge of energy pass through me as I stand stunned looking at her as she looks at me._

_" Shot! Sorry I did it again" she says embarrassed._

_" N-No uh it's fine." _

_ She stressed again she had to go as she rushed to class and I do the same thinking to myself that I never had an interaction like that before. It was almost like we shared a spark of cosmic energy in that instance._

_" No way, but in order for that to be-" I thought to myself as I walk into class just after the bell ring. As class started I looked down at my desk twisting and turning my pencil in between my fingers. The teacher starts to write on the board a list of formulas we would need for a game we was going to play later on in the week. I was so bored hoping that something could happen already, so I could rush off to the rescue. Knowing that wasn't going to change magically happen I decided to sit and listen. Moments before the class was about to end I reached under my desk to get my books as I started to sense something in the air. _

_ I look around as my eyes started to slightly glow, but only in the reflection of the light as I sensed something or should I say someone near who was bursting with cosmic power. The only thing was the energy surge was too close to be in just the area that's when I realized it was inside the school. _

_~Madelyn POV~_

_ It was almost the end of the period when out of nowhere when I moved my legs to the side about to get up I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I groan as I look up around me and everything started spinning making me a bit dizzy. The teacher asked if I was okay and at first I didn't respond as the pain got worse. _

_"U-uh yes I-I'm fine. Thank y-you...just my chest hurts a bit" _

_ Trying hard not to panic in front of the other students I didn't understand where this sudden pain was coming from as I gripped my head clenching my eyes shut. It wasn't until I looked up realizing my vision had changed colors I knew that it was happening. I was changing, but why now this wasn't a good time for it to be happening. As soon as the bell rings I storm to the hallway almost stumbling over my own feet when Maggie walked up catching me in her arms._

_" Madelyn what's wrong? Are you sick again!? We have to get you to the nurse." She says as I gripped her wrist telling her no. _

_" I don't need the n-nurse. I need you t-to help me find my b-brother" _

_ She looks at me confused as she nods and we make our way to a private storage unit on the first floor. Once there Maggie pulls out her phone texting my brother and a few mins he hasn't responded as I start to groan in intense pain. I clench my head again before punching a metal box on the wall putting a huge dent in it. After that I stumbled to the floor trembling as Maggie kneels down holding me, but she could feel that my skin was slowly getting harder by the second. My eyes started to glow fulling now as my skin started to turn reddish. _

_" Oh my god! Madelyn what's going on? What's happening to you!?" She says worried holding my hand. _

_ I started to scream out in pain as I could hear the voices in my head start to come back speaking in a strange language. _

_" Aghhh! Make it stop! Please!" I cry out to the voices in my head as Maggie quickly got up rushing out the room to seek out help and my brother._

_ I slowly started to crawl to the nearest object I could climb to stand, but I struggled to even move my muscles. It felt like my joints were locked and that my head was being smashed in with a hammer. My eyes felt like they were on fire and my nerves were all over the place. My body started to glow as I started to slightly hover off the ground. Feeling myself near my limit I scream out one last time exploding with energy bursting from my body sending a tide wave eruption through the entire area. I gasped for air as my body started to glow with cosmic energy surging through and around it. I was slowly starting to feel a little bit better, while my body was adjusting to the new feeling inside out._

_~Sebastian POV~_

_ While in class I felt like something wasn't right because my arms and legs were shaking. My head was throbbing again, but this time it affected my balance. Unknowing what or why this was happening to me at first I asked my teacher if I could be excused for a moment. Once out I rushed to the private bathroom down the hall locking the door and rushing to the mirror where I see that my skin was turning pale. My eyes were getting slightly red as my pupils started to fade away. I panic in fear feeling something calling out to me in my head. It was almost like I was linked to some realm because I started to hear the moans of death people. I groan to myself gripping my head as I started to visualize several riffs and portals open up from my mind. _

_ I could feel the strange power of the solar matrix inside me. I had gained the knowledge and insight link to the earth's core, to Mother Nature herself. This feeling was so incredible and overwhelming that I couldn't bare feeling the rush of it all at once as it started to tear my brain apart in the process. I scream out in pain as I couldn't move and the voices in my head got louder and louder. Trying to fight back the feeling of it all I finally realized what was happening and it was then I knew I had to find my sister. _

_ If I was experiencing the pain and change, then I knew she was too. The thing about it was that I didn't know what exactly was the change she was going through. As I stumbled down the hallway most students being in class and only singular few were still out across the halls. Trying my best not to seem displaced I pulled my jacket hood over my head searching Maggie. Wherever she was I knew Madelyn had to be close by if not right with her. _

_~Kate POV~_

_ I didn't know anything of what was going on. I didn't have the slightest clue to whether there was a threat within the building or just me sensing random things again, but I know I couldn't ignore it. As I made my way around the building I started to feel more and more sure of my strange feeling once it shifted to me sensing too large portions of cosmic surges from both ends of the building. It was at that moment a giant explosion erupted blocks away from the school, but it was so strong that it shook the ground. I stumble around dropping my books as I groan picking the books back up heading straight for the old storage unit. _

_ As bad as I wanted to figure out what was the strange sense of cosmic surge I got from the school, I couldn't stand by when things weren't right in the city. Unknowing of what caused the eruption out of nowhere or even the level of danger I was heading into I did a scan search of the area first. I got suited and zipped out to the skies, I went straight for the destination of where the explosion happened. Once there I was devastated at one I was looking over. The entire area was neutralized basically turned to ashes. There was no civilians, no buildings, no cars or anything. Just a large cradle in the ground with the destroyed ruins scattered everywhere. _

_" N-No! W-what is this!?...Who would do something like this!?!" _

_ The question now lied who was the one responsible for this mass destruction and why. I slowly made my way down to the ground as I searched the field of ruins. I couldn't find a trace of anything. No hair samples, no possible trigger for the explosion, and not even a cosmic reading anywhere. It was then a blue light imploded from a building near by where people were running from screaming out in fear as a bunch of gas leaked out onto the streets and into the sky around the area. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about it._

_ I quickly fly over seemingly unaffected by whatever the gas was leaking out from a building that was wrapped in and out in a large moving tentacle plant nest. I was caught off guard slowly approaching the window when I heard a loud screech sound vibrate from below me. I look around searching for what thing made the sound as then the ground comes bursting open. A swarm of underground monsters start to climb up onto the surface. I quickly launch down knocking the creatures out one by one. I tried my best to fight them off and keep them from spreading to more parts of the area, but it was too many._

_ I started to send out a distress signal to the other heroes when one of the creatures jumped onto my back biting into my shoulder and I scream out in pain. I started to feel a little woozy, but still was standing my ground. I flow up high turning blasting all of them with my psionic energy waves. For a moment I thought I had did it, but when I zoomed in on what was happening I could see the creatures remaining limbs were regenerating the rest of its body. _

_" Oh you got to be k-kidding me"_

_ A larger swarm of them come charging at me as it was now climbing up buildings to attack me. I guard myself as they all jumped out at me one by one soon knocking me out the air back to ground level. It was at that moment, a gigantic fire ball comes crashing down exploding_

_On me. I struggle to stand on my feet as the creatures all around paused for a moment. I looked around confused as a girl came out the dark alleyway as I didn't know who she was or what he wanted._

_" who are you!? And what do you want!?"_

_" I am Vanity and I've come to rain fear to this place." She responds. _

_" Well then vanity sorry to rain on your parade, but I can't let you do that?" _

_" Funny how you think you can do anything to stop me. Last time I checked your nothing more than a masked wanna be supergirl. " she said faintly._

_"You know your not so high quality yourself!"_

_" That's where you're wrong. I'm a storm of terror. You just have yet to witness it first hand sweetheart" she said giggling raising her hand. _

_" I don't plan to find out either!" _

_ The girl frowned not enlightened by me at all as she comes rushing at me shooting ice beams that formed into shards. I quickly swing my arm tearing through each ice shard she threw. Once she got close enough I jumped up spinning kicking her in the back of the head sending her flying into a building. Soon afterwards, the building explodes with icicles shooting out as she comes out angry and ready to go at it again. Before I could get a word out she disappears into the shade reappearing behind me grabbing me starting to incase me in an ice armor where I couldn't move. She stands in front of my frozen body placing a hand on me as she has her shadow gloom under me and start to devour me into a pit of darkness. _

_ Lucky enough I was able to use my bear strength to brake part of the ice and knocking her back as I blast the rest of me. I grit my teeth slightly as I went charging at her full speed punching and kicking her knocking her back into a corner before sending her flying up in the air. I trail behind her speeding ahead to hammer her back down smashing into the ground. I breathe heavily as I started to realize my body temperature was slowly dropping causing my skin to feel really cold and numb. As I started to descend from the air, I got shot with an electric trap rope taking me down to the ground as I scream out in pain. I tried using my bare strength to tear through the rope, but it didn't work. _

_ Whatever the rope was made out of it was keeping me from using my powers and basically cut off from my cosmic energy. As I look up I see a strange figure hovering over me as it started to laugh. At this point the gas that was left all around was starting to wear on me making me start to lose consciousness as the last thing I heard was:_

_" Let the sequence begin! Hahahahaha!" Guy with green hair and white skin say._

_" J-Joker!?..."_

_~Madelyn POV~_

_ I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right and I knew it the moment the gigantic explosion erupted just not too far from our school area. Being convincing as I am I managed to talk Sebastian into going over to check it out and possibility help out. Making our way over to the sight we came across people running and screaming along with others who seemed to be walking zombies almost like they were under a spell. We got closer to the sight as we took the shadows seeing a big overly muscular man with a tank of green oz on his back was tearing stuff up and destroying cars. Along with him was a guy who looked like tiger with very look claws. _

_ I looked over at Sebastian as he shook his head refusing to go with what I was trying to say._

_ " No! I'm not doing it!" He whispers._

_" come on Sebastian we have to"_

_" we don't even know what exactly we can do. Let alone how to even trigger or control them. No!" He responses. _

_ Just then something came up from behind pushing us out onto the side work and street as a woman in a green outfit laughed walking toward us. _

_" well we'll look what I found. boys come here. I got a gift for you" she smirked evilly._

_ The two guys aggressively approached us demanding to know what we're doing around such a dangerous area like we was. I snarl at one of them telling them that they would be real sorry about what they were doing if someone were to stop them. They all laughed as the tiger looking one grabbed me by my arm lifting me up as Sebastian yelled for him to let me go. The muscular one grabbed my brother throwing him across the ground. I grit my teeth as the fang mouth tiger guy growled at me and the lady moved closer to the point she was almost nose touching me. _

_" So what's your name little girl"_

_" Madelyn."_

_" Well my name is Enchantress. That's Bane and this strong man holding you up is Sabertooth."_

_ I look over at the one she called Sabertooth as he smirked demonically at me as I shook a little at the sight of him._

_" Tell me something. Have you ever felt fear before?" She asks._

_" Of course I have, but too bad your not on the list of things I've feared."_

_She chuckles for a moment leading in whispering in my ear:_

_" That's where you're wrong. I am the definition of fear girly and I'm going to prove it by taking control of your brother" she smirks zipping over to Sebastian. _

_" No! Stop!" _

_She puts her hand over his cheeks as she started to fire his mind using her magical power as he screamed out in pain. I gritted my teeth more as I swung my legs up kicking the guy in the face as he released me and I dropped to the ground. It was then a voice called out to the lady and the two guys. _

_" Enough! We didn't do all this to be distracted by simple minded children's now did we?" A woman with green skin and a living planet on her shoulder says. _

_I look over enchantress let my brother go and he fell back losing consciousness. Enchantress snare softly to herself seeming annoyed at ivy telling her what to do. _

_" Fine Ivy whatever you say" she says. _

_" Who are you people! And why are you doing this?!" _

_" We are the ones who are going to show once and for all who run this world because we can and we want to. Besides not like anyone is going to stop us. I've yet to see any of your towns beloved heroes come to save the day...I mean beside one, but she ultimately failed" Enchantress spills._

_Just then a burst of flames erupted behind them as another man comes crashing down saying:_

_" Alright I've manage to ignite enough flames to burn all around the city main streets leaving a message for our heroes"_

_" Good work Invictus!" white paint face man says stepping from the shadows with a net that seemed to have a body in it. _

_" Joker. Did you place the bombs like I asked you?" Invictus ask. _

_" of course I did just say the word and I'll have them detonate at once." Joker responses as he nod. _

_ I was horrified as my attention went from them to the net joker left In the shade as I sense a dying energy surge come from it._

_" Whose in that net!?" I ask with a bit of shake in my voice._

_" Oh that's no one important, but she is going to be our guest so it would be rude of me not to let her say hi to you all" joker says in a joking matter. _

_ With that said joker made his way over to the shade area the net was at telling someone not to even try getting up before lunging at them with a pole off the ground. After moments of hearing him beating something with the pole he found on the ground he knocks it out of the shadows. Only for the thing he was beating turned out to be Alaska girl all bloody up and suit slightly torn apart. I cover my mouth with my hand as I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The sight of it gets worse when she comes to trying to get up and I see one of her eyes wasfully red as the other was slightly swollen. _

_ " Alaska Girl! Please stop! Let her go!" _

_" R-R-Run! You have to go!" She cries out as Sabertooth slashed her in the back tearing her suit more as she screams out in pain. She fall over helpless as I could sense her energy demising by the minute. _

_" I said Stop!...Stop it now!!!"_

_ At that moment something snapped in me as my body starts to glow and so did my eyes. Everything around me broke apart shattering as I dash at them all throwing punches and kicks in every direction. I managed to land a hit on the ones called ivy and Sabertooth. Once I sent them flying backwards I turned spinning kicking joker in across the face and creating energy blasts from my hand sending Invictus flying. Alaska girl for a moment watched in pure shock. Band stared me down as he flexed his muscles charging at me I put my arms up embracing the impact as he had me slide backward. Before I was able to attack back Enchantress blasts me from behind and joker throws tiny bombs at me as I go flying back smashing into a car. _

_ As they all started to surround me I could slowly feeling my power fade since I still was freshly new to them I couldn't maintain my energy surge. As I started to feel powerless as always, while also being outnumbered I felt that it was the end for me, but before they could make a move on me a portal opens up under me sucking me in. Everything was black for a moment before I got spit out away from all the bad guys only to look over to see my brother awake again with mystic aura surrounding his hands. _

_" Run!" Sebastian yells helping me up as he takes my hand and we started to run. They all started to chase us and soon after a girl appeared from under the shadow of a girl cutting us off as fall backward to the ground. We back up slowly getting surrounded again as out of nowhere a smoke ball was thrown from above causing all of us to be blinded for the moment. Me and my brother were grabbed by someone who teleported us to the top of a building and when we looked up we realized that it was the teen titans as they asked if we were okay._

_" yeah we're fine. I can't believe it you guys are the teen titans!" I say excitingly. _

_"Yeah and you two need to get out of here. Starfire get them somewhere safe" robin says as she nodded picking us up as we hung on to her. _

_" wait we can help out. We're just like you guys!"_

_" Sorry this is no place for kids" cyborg says looking over at us before him and Robin jumped down to engage. _

_ From out the sky we see beast boy charging down changing from a bird to a gorilla smashing down into bane. Raven was battling the one called vanity. Before starfire was able to fly off we were stopped by enchantress who blasted starfire into a building as we almost fell to our death but I got Sebastian grabbing on to the ledge of the building pulling us back up. As all the titans were engaged in battle with everyone we couldn't help, but watch as we didn't know what to do or how to help. Slowly watching each one of them fall quickly in defeat the only one left was raven and robin. _

_ In a desperate attempt raven floats up using her magic to have us transported away from the area so we couldn't get hurt as she turns back seeing robin get smashed into the ground out cold. _

_" Robin! No!" Raven says floating down to him as she check the others as no one was responding. _

_" Well that was boring. Batman put up more of a fight then you robin " joker says disappointingly. _

_" You actually thought you could stop us!" Bane laughs as raven growled at them all. _

_Sabertooth went over to grab Alaska girl by her hair dragging her over. _

_" Is that?!" She says staring at the body of Alaska girl. _

_" Who this old beat up thing? Don't worry about we'll take good care of her. Just leave a message for old bats and his cape friends. We won't stop until we have taken everything over including the justice league." Joker says chuckling evilly standing forward to raven. _

_" Let Alaska go now!" Raven demands as vanity blasts her from afar with a bunch of ice shards seemingly annoyed. _

_" you don't get to call the shots cloak girl" vanity growl. _

_" Enough! We came to set a statement. You'll get your chance. It's only a matter of time before phase two" poison ivy says. _

_" You'll pay for t-this!" Raven says as she whisk the other titans away, while using her titan communicator to signal out to the justice league before falling over passing out badly injuries still with shards stuck into her body. _

_ Before the group of villains vanish off with Alaska girl Invictus signal joker to let all his bombs go off as joker presses a button inside his jacket. It was then everything within a hundred mile radius started to blow up causing the entire city to go up in flames buried in ruins everywhere. _


	5. Chapter4

_~Kate POV~_

_ Everything was a blur to me, one minute I was at school fine then the next I was ambushed by villains who had it in for the city and all of us heroes. It's crazy actually they made so much chaos spark all with one flick of a finger. Half of those guys I didn't even know nor what beef they had with the other heroes or even me. I started to come to as my vision started to clear up only for me to realize I was in a dark room and I was chained up to the floor. I growl starting to struggle trying to pull on the chains for them to break,but they wouldn't give out. I didn't understand what they plans were or why they wanted me other than to make a statement to Superman and the others. _

_ Funny thing is from what one of those baddies said no one showed up from the justice league to help me. Almost like they weren't around anymore, like they had disappeared or something. I sigh looking down, my mouth was dry and the blood dripped from my wounds as there was this one gash across my face that hadn't stop bleeding yet. I look up hearing the sound of someone coming down the hallway to my location as I started to struggle again, but to no progress. When the door latch unlocked the door swung open as the girl I fought earlier walks in. I don't look up at her as she kneeled down giving me a bottle of water. _

_ " Here...You'll pass out again if you don't stay hydrated" she says looking at me as I slowly look up at her before taking the bottle of water. _

_"I was ordered to stay here and keep an eye on you...rumor has it that even being new around here your a tricky one" she says leaning back against the wall._

_" Y-you should take eve to that" _

_" Is that right? What if I were to tell you I'm not and that I don't mind getting my hands a little more dirty if you try anything?" She responses smirking._

_" Then your in for a treat because when I get free I'm going to stop you all"_

_" Mmmm~ I would love to see you try" she giggles evilly. _

_"So tell me something...You guys caused all that destruction. Captured me. Now what? What are you guys trying to achieve from all this!?" I ask._

_" You still don't get. We want the spotlight! We want to have control over everything...This city and everything in it! We want to prove that you so called heroes are nothing more, but bumps in a suit who really don't make a difference to anything. You fly around helping and saving people who have not done anything to return the favor. You people think that you can make the world a better place, but you can't. Being a symbol of hope in a world where hope is barely even a word anymore." She explains._

_" That's not true though" _

_" It is! And I know that all too well" she says snaring. _

_" what do you mean?" I ask._

_" I lost everything I ever wanted a few years ago...there is no hope left in or for me" she growls._

_I don't say anything more on that note as I went silent and she just stood there staring at me as I was breathing heavy. I was looking down at my hands as the blood was all over me on the floor, my suit, hands and face. _

_" I bet that hurt huh?" She smirking._

_I look up at her. _

_" You know something I don't understand why you choose to be under the influence of them. The justice league right? Why are you still trying to prove yourself as a hero. It's obvious Superman don't see you as a fit. To top that off he wouldn't even let you in on the devastation that's soon to come" She brags. _

_" Wait what?!" _

_" Ohhhh, so he still hasn't told you" she smirks slightly. _

_" No he hasn't" _

_" Oh poor port Alaska girl. You've been trying so hard to be this shining star in his eyes, but he hasn't even giving you a chance to prove it, then he left you behind to fin for yourself. Pretty girl like you deserve better" she says lifting my chin up with her finger._

_I jerk my head away looking off from her._

_"No huh?...So sad, but don't worry we won't kill you...Yet" she says before getting up walking toward the door. _

_" How do you know all this?!" _

_" Oh please we've been watching for a while now. Studying you...figuring out your weakness. You were the perfect target. After the merge things changed and you became the priority" she says._

_" Watching me?...Merge?...what are you going on about?" _

_" Wow. You really are clueless. This is so rich." She giggles. _

_" Go ahead and laugh it up. I promise I'm going to tear you apart when I get out of here" I growl. _

_" What's wrong Princess Alaska? Getting upset" she smirks walking over kneeling down rubbing her index finger down my chest as I snap at her. _

_ I tried to leap forward as hard as I could getting jerked back by the changes as they slightly, but slowly started to brake. _

_" Awn! Poor Alaska. Too bad you had to be so easily out played. I actually was starting to enjoy our fight. " she admits biting her nails slightly. _

_"Well since it seems I'm going to be here for a while mind telling me how you ended up with lunatics like those guys?" _

_" Hehe sure. It started right after the merge. I was out and about doing my normal everyday thing of causing trouble as usual. I was being chased by the teen titans and they caught me at a dead end in an alley. They would've got me if it wasn't for Invictus coming to save me. That's when he told me about a team of villains he was trying to put together in order to go up against the new rising heroes. He had took me to an underground subway. Once we got there, that's when I met: enchantress, poison ivy, joker, bane, Sabertooth and taskmaster. He had explained to us all that he gathered us because something big was soon to come. He wanted people that he knew could get any job given done and was experienced with fighting against the justice league being they are the only real threat." she explains. _

_" I don't get it though. Why are you siding with them Vanity?!" I ask._

_" Because he was the only person who saw what I could do and then turn me away. After what happened to me things didn't get any better. I tried being there and helping, but everyone turned me away and cast me out as a monster!" She responds._

_" So that gives you the right to want to hurt people? Think of all the lives they've taken. The innocent people that could get hurt in the aftermath of all this. Don't you know what it means to lose someone?" _

_" Of course I do! I know exactly what that feels like cause that was basically my whole childhood! My mother was murdered when I was only 8 years old,then a decade later my father died from an illness he never told me about until his last few months left with me!... Most of all a very important person who was my entire world was severely hurt in an accident only to later on be taken from me" She says enraged as she punches the wall encasing the room in ice as I started to get super cold. _

_" T-then why do you stand on their side?...why choose to fight and capture me?"_

_" I-I don't know...I jus-..." she says hesitating before turning away. _

_ " Your don't have to do this vanity. You're not like them. I understand that you've lost a lot, but this isn't the way to go about it...please you can do the right thing..just let me go" _

_ She turns back quickly darting up on me grabbing me by the chain collar that was around my neck with an ice shard ready to drive it through my heart. _

_Honestly something wasn't right with her. It's almost like she was trying to be the bad guy, but really wasn't. I could feel something different about her compared to the others. Almost like she was going through a lot of pain and acting out on it, but really just needed someone there for her. Even with that said it doesn't change the fact that she wasn't completely wrong about the things she said. It did feel like Superman wasn't being one hundred percent honest with me. He didn't want me to be apart of the mission in the first place even if it was for my so called safety. Then out of nowhere all these villains show up and none of them are to be found. No one, but the titans. _

_" You understand nothing about me! Nice try Alaska girl, but your not going anywhere! And don't try a stunt like that again" She threatens as I sigh. _

_" I lost my mother almost a year ago...I have no idea where my father is and I don't have anyone to call my true family. The justice league have shown me what it means to still carry hope and fate, even through the dark times. Vanity I don't believe that you are all bad...it's more to you then that"_

_She looks back at me with a shocked look in her eyes slightly at first as she quickly responses: _

_ " Well well the new upcoming hero of Oracle City doesn't have much to stand for either," She chuckles. _

_" That's where you're wrong. I have a lot to stand for. I fight for those who are endangered. I fight for justice and for what's right even when there is wrong around. I am a symbol of hope."_

_" Like how Superman is supposedly viewed? Your nothing like him and you never will be." She insists. _

_" I know. There can never be another Superman, but there will always be new heroes to follow in the footsteps of the great heroes like him and I plan to be one of them ." _

_" Keep dreaming Alaska" she states before leaving the room as it all goes back dark. _

_Hours had passed and I slowly was starting to feel weak. Vanity hasn't come back since earlier and I could hear the sounds of the other villains back and roaming the area. Just then joker walks in with enchantress. _

_" Well, well looking at you now. We really did do a number on you huh? Too bad you didn't have much fight in you like go old bats. Shame he would be disappointed." He laughs._

_" Screw you joker! Whatever you came in here for your not going to break me! I'm not telling you anything!" _

_" Oh well that's where you're wrong because whether you want to or not my friend Enchantress here is going to explore that little brain of yours and find what we need." He replies as I turn to her._

_ I look at joker in horror as enchantress cupped my face in her hands as her eyes glowed green and she started to implant herself into my head as I scream in pain. I could feel her swimming through my head burning through my memories. After an hour of surfing she finally stops letting me go as I breath heavily unable to move a muscle feeling like my brain was fried._

_" Alright I'm done. She's all yours joker" she says walking toward the door._

_" Thank you my dear. Well now we can get to the fun part" joker says pulling out a remote from his jacket. _

_" Alright now. Let's play a game shall we" he laughs._

_After hours of shocking and beating I had refused to let joker break me. I had heard the things of what he did to Jason Todd which horrified me and for me to now be going through the exact same thing was heartbreaking._

_~Vanity POV~_

_ I walk around the liar as I looked for Invictus trying to get some answers to my questions and assumptions. I didn't understand what was the real goal we were trying to accomplish. Reason why is because I felt there was something more to it. Part of me actually was thinking of Alaska girl being right of me not being cut for this. I couldn't help, but feel kinda bad for her as I thought for a moment telling myself not to feel bad for someone who was supposed to be my enemy. At the same time it was hard for me to just ignore the fact that Alaska girl really had me in my own thoughts. I started to think back to Lizzie and what I promised her as I held the necklace she gave me in my hand. It's been almost two years since I lost her. As I come down a hallway I see Invictus talking to poison Ivy as he sees me and then invites me over to join their conversation._

_" Vanity we've been looking for you. What's wrong? You seem to be troubled." Invictus asked as she nudges for poison ivy to leave them alone as she throws her hands up walking away. _

_" What's really going on here? Why are we keeping Alaska girl hostages?" I ask. _

_ He looks at me shocked wondering what made me ask or even think of something like that. He tries to define his order of action for us:_

_" Vanity I told you we are going to take back what's ours. We are going to make our voice heard." He explains as I cut him off._

_" That doesn't explain having me attack Alaska girl so y'all could chain her up and just torture her." I argue. _

_" Alaska girl is a threat. Plus she is very close to the head of the justice league. Capturing her was a big advantage to my plans" he responds._

_" And what is your plan?" I questioned. _

_ He looks at me slightly chuckling: " look I know your still trying to wrap your head around your own powers and how this benefits you, but I assure you everything will play out and you will get what you want back most of all...your beloved Lizzie back... trust me on that" he says looking at her as his eyes glare with a fire in them as she stares at him for a moment then blinks. _

_" Your right. I'm sorry for doubting you" I respond in an elusive tone._

_He smirked dismissing me as I went to my staple. From there I could hear the sound of Alaska girl screaming. I looked down at the necklace I had around my neck as I tear up wishing that Lizzie was still here with me. I thought about all the good times we had and how I had failed her and how she would be disappointed in me. It was then my thoughts were shattered by the sound of Alaska girl screaming again. I thought for a minute trying to ignore it as I couldn't take it and I sneak out of my room down the hall blending in with the shade as poison ivy walked pass and I continued on to the chamber she was held in. _

_ Once there, I put my ear to the door as I could hear the joker laughing I quietly phase through the door turning my whole body into a shadow frame. Looking in I could see the joker beating Alaska girl with a pole as blood dripped from her face. _

_" You know something you remind me of that girly vanity. You two are a lot alike I honestly don't trust her. She is easily fooled. I mean she doesn't even suspect that she is being used, let alone lied to...That guy Invictus is one smart fella." he says._

_" W-why." Alaska girl mutters. _

_" You know all this could stop if you just give in" joker says as Alaska girl didn't respond._

_"Guess not, oh well." He continues lifting the pole to hit her again as I jump through freezing his body._

_I stay in my shadow state as I tried to break the chains off of her but they were too strong. She looks up confused at me as she could barely keep her posture. _

_" V-vanity?" She whispers as I shush her putting my finger to her lips._

_I start to freeze the chains with my ice breath as I help her pull on the chains breaking them off and she fell over._

_" Come on you have to go" I say trying to help her up to her feet._

_I phase us both through the door. Once we got outside the room I looked down the hallway trying to drag her seeing the way to the front part of the liar ahead, but before we could make it half way we were stopped by sabertooth._

_" Well well look what we have here... Invictus was right not to trust you...drop the girl" he says snaring._

_" Beat it cat boy I don't have time for you" I growl._

_Before I could react he leaped over kicking me and Alaska girl to the floor as I use my ice powers to freeze his legs to the floor turning my whole body into a shadow frame before phasing through his body stunning him. _

_" Go! Now hurry!" I shout as Alaska girl struggled to her feet stumbling racing down the hall._

_Before she could get to the space area enchantress stopped her._

_" Where do you think your going?!" She smirks blasting Alaska to the ground._

_ Alaska managed to knock her back with her psionic energy wave, but then bane showed up. They all began to fight as Alaska was barely managing to even keep up with bane in on the fight as I could racing down the hall blasting him with a full on ice shard volley._

_" You traitor! You set her free" bane yells as he bumped his green oz into his body running through my attack knocking me back against the wall as I groan. Alaska girl had managed to beat enchantress overpowering her as she turns to take care of bane. _

_" I'm going to enjoy this" bane laughs before getting tossed down the hall into a statue by Alaska girl as she helps me up taking my hand and rushing off down the hallway hovering through the air._

_Once at the path to the exit Invictus was waiting in front of the door as Alaska girl stops letting down. I looked at Invictus with anger in my eyes as he questioned why I would do something like this. _

_" I know what your doing! Your just using me! You never was doing any of this for us! It's just for yourself!" I frown. _

_He chuckles responding: " Oh my, joker must have ran off at his mouth too much...Vanity everything I've done has been to help all of you. We all want the same thing, but you freeing Alaska is not a good way of trying to impress me" he responds. _

_ Alaska girl covers me barely able to stand ready for a full out fight with Invictus. She charges at him punching him in the face, sending him flying back before flying behind him kicking him in the air, then dropping him down back to the ground with an elbow to the ribs. I watched confused as to why she was so insisted on fighting risking getting herself killed._

_" Alaska just go! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine" I yelled as she looks at me getting hit with a powerful fire ball hitting the wall as I started to blast Invictus with ice shards._

_" I don't want to hurt you vanity. Don't do this" he warns as I smirk._

_" I can say the same to you Invictus" _

_As me and Invictus went at it Alaska girl got up watching as she started to float up to the ceiling, looking for the weak point in the wood piercing through it with her psionic energy wave. She turns back in hopes that she could get me to come with her, but that's when poison ivy came from above having her plants wrap me up in vines. Unable to move I groan as she was crushing my body in the wrap._

_" A-Alaska go!" _

_" I c-can't just leave y-you! I wont" she says holding her side trying to stay floating in the air. _

_" It's ok! Just go please go help your team!" _

_Hesitating for a moment she almost shed a tear before bursting out the hole in the roof outside taking off as Invictus sent Enchantress and Sabertooth to trail behind her. He turns to me with a frown on his face as he glares at poison ivy for a moment as she started to crush me more with her plant vines wrapped around me._

_" Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't be through and slaughter you right here?" He asked getting closer to me as he looked me in the eye._

_"Because you know you still need me around. Especially at the fact that you know that she will come back to try and save me. Which most likely the other heroes will be with her for backup bringing them to you instead of you going to them, which swings to your favor in helping you fulfill your plan." _

_He smirks chuckling for a moment as he nods his head and then raise his hand up as poison ivy let me go. He stands there thinking for a moment before turning to me with a smirk._

_" Your a smart one. That's why I like you...Take her to the holding cell. Chain her up." He says walking back to his staple. _

_~Kate POV~_

_ As I struggled to fly through the sky I couldn't help, but feel I should've stayed behind to save vanity. She risked her life breaking me out and now there is no telling what they will do to her. I look down below as I paused midway through the sky as the city was mostly destroyed and some of the smoke was still coming from direct areas where it seemed there were bombs set off. I continue to look in horror feeling I was the one to blame as I couldn't do anything to prevent this. Once again when an opportunity was given I didn't take it. As I hang my head I vision started to get blurred and the weak feeling I had in my body got stronger. I knew there was only one place I could go that was close by which was the titans tower. I continue on at moments almost falling completely out the sky. _

_ I look around as the city started to come to an end I was flying over nothing, but water. I look ahead to see the tower in the distance, but also could see my vision slowly starting to grow dark. My wounds weren't bleeding anymore, so I didn't understand what was wrong with me. All I knew was that I felt like my entire body had been crushed by a boulder. I managed to get with distances of the tower as I couldn't hold myself anymore and I began to glide out the air toward the peak of the island land space. _

_~Robin POV~_

_ At the titans tower me, Aqualad and kid flash were going over data trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Going over the scanners and decryption we ended up hacking into the cities surveillance system as we watched the events that took place leading up to the fight between Alaska and the villains. Me, Aqualad, and Wally went over the details trying to piece together what was going on from the purpose to any lead that could tell us where they took her._

_" This doesn't make sense. Why would they just attack the city at random? It's almost like the the whole thing was just a calling..." Aqualad says._

_" A calling to what though?" Kid flash ask as I shrug._

_" Something isn't right. When we showed up the kids were already there, but why" I say inputting commands into the computer system to review and scan for the points where the kids showed up. _

_ As we sat and wait the visuals showed the two kids show up to scene unarmed spying on the villains who were causing destruction to the neighborhood. Continuing to watch we saw the villains catch them leading up to no one other then the joker coming from the shadows._

_" So the joker is involved...that makes things even more complicating...what I don't understand is who the beefy guy and cat man guys are" _

_" What about that women with the green on? I've never seen her before either" starfire says floating over listening in on our conversation. _

_" Something isn't right about this...Wait kid flash pause the film" _

_ Wally pause the surveillance clip as I pointed out zooming in on the girl who was there at the scene as she was giving off some form of energy radiation from her body. I quickly typed in the readers to scan and analyze her as it showed that it was cosmic radiation. _

_" No way these kids have powers!?" Aqualad say shocked._

_" That explains how they were able to go so long without getting seriously hurt" kid flash says. _

_" This is bad guys we have to find them and bring them back to the tower. This attack was to random to not have a purpose behind it. Do them having interaction with those bad guys they are now a target." _

_" your right, but how would we even find them?" Aqualad ask as the towers alarm went off. _

_" What's going on? Are we under attack!?" Beast boy says popping up off the couch. _

_" No! It's something else. A large figure has surfaced from the waves...wait? Is that!?...Alaska!"_

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter5

_ I didn't want to believe it at first, but it wasn't just me seeing things. Alaska really was outside the tower hovering on the island floor surface. Me and the rest of the titans rushed outside to engage her bringing her back inside unaware of her condition, so we had raven and aqualad run her vitals in the lab. I sat outside the room patiently waiting to hear back from one of them as starfire walked up to me. _

_" Robin don't be upset. We will stop the joker and his commanders." She says._

_" That's not what I'm worried about Star. I'm worried about Alaska. She didn't look any better from when they whisked away with her before. I feel she is going to awake traumatized." _

_ Just as I said that raven steps outside the room with aqualad closing the door. _

_" Anything?"_

_" She is severely injured robin. She has a minor concussion with severe broken bones to the point that not even her cellular regeneration is effective right now. She needs time to rest." Aqualad said._

_I hang my head slightly as my fear was right. I felt bad for Alaska girl. I felt that we had let her down first unable to make it in time to save her, but then not knowing much of anything that was going to break her out sooner._

_" Some of her injuries are worse than the others, but whatever they did to her really did a number on her physical state...hopefully it doesn't transition over to mental" Raven implies. _

_I couldn't listen any longer as I slowly turn walking back to the operating room to try and analyze Alaska's heat signature and trace it back to the last place she was at for more than a few hours. After moments of analyzing and scanning the computer pick something up. _

_" Odd this reading shows that she was in Vita city?...that most be where those bad guys lair is at. Now if only I can scan the area for any odd buildings or radiation." _

_ As the computer started is scan it couldn't find anything as I became conflicted with what the issue was. At that moment kid flash comes in. _

_" Hey robin what you doing in here man? Still trying to figure this whole thing out?" He asks._

_" What do you think? I managed to trace Alaska's heat wave back to this particular city, but I can't find anywhere the bad guys could be hiding. There's no odd activities going on within land radius."_

_" So have you tried scanning for any areas with strange radius of a cloaking field that possible could be blocking you out from detecting it?" He asked as he was actually catching on to something as I did a cloaking sensor radius scan. _

_ As moments passed the computer pinpointed a location. It was not too far off from the coast of the city water waves, but it was heavily secured almost like the lair was made of some type of anti-atomic and foundational structure. _

_" Now if I can hack into their surveillance system I can see what they've been up to since the attack on the city with Alaska" I say to myself starting to crack codes and decrypting numbers soon breaking through the fire wall security. After several moments of trying to hack into the system I couldn't get it to break as I growl in annoyance slamming my fist down on the monitor. _

_"Let me see what I can do" kid flash says as I step aside letting me go to work. _

_Only taking five minutes kid flash managed to crack the code and our system had full control over files of the surveillance systems hard drive. I search through it's time slots as I found the one where they had just brought Alaska girl back. I started to play the camera footage as after twenty minutes into the surveillance that's when we get into the torturing and questions they were trying to get out of Alaska down to the grid. From information on the justice league to everyone of the heroes we knew secrets and weaknesses. _

_" This doesn't make any sense if they wanted to know all of this why capture Alaska? She is the last one to know information like that." Kid flash ask._

_" Unless that's not really what they were after it's something in particular about the justice league they wanted to know...but what?"I thought to myself for a moment. _

_" Whatever it is it can't be good." Kid flash says as I agreed with him. _

_" Doesn't matter we still have to find a way to track those kids that was present during the attack on the city. If anything is for sure it's that they are will be endangered unless we bring them back here under protection and or surveillance watch" _

_" And how exactly do you plan to find them?" He asks._

_" Being that Alaska girl is out of commission. I don't actually know for sure yet. Guess we have to wait and see when she will come to. She give us more insist on the situation."_

_~Madelyn POV~_

_ I couldn't help, but feel bad for Alaska girl. Even though there wasn't much I could do from the beginning I still felt this void inside. I sat in my room looking out the window at the sky as the sun looked like it was going to start setting soon. I ran my hand across my face moving the bang of my hair behind my ear. I slowly started to tear up as the visuals of seeing her bloody and nearly beat to death cams crashing back into my head. I wrapped my arms around myself clenching onto my shirt as my brother Sebastian came knocking on my door. _

_ He walks in while I continued to stare out my window as he made his way over to me. He threw one of his arms over my shoulder pulling me close as I held on to him. I lay my head on his chest as he wiped my tears away hearing me sob softly._

_" Maddie this isn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted all this was going to happen." He explains._

_" But Sebastian she was there. She was right in my view and I couldn't do anything to save her." I cry as he held me tighter._

_" I know, but I promise you Maddie everything is going to be ok."he says having me look at him. _

_ I nod my head looking at him as he hugs me and I hugged him back. Before he got up to leave, I asked him:_

_" Sebastian...Why didn't you just deny the afford?" _

_" Because your my sister and I love you. I couldn't let you go through this alone, so I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. We're Brooks after all. We are fearless." He says with a grin as I giggled. _

_ Once our conversation was over I went to the bathroom turning the shower on. I take the rubber band out my hair letting it down as I sighed to myself. I got inside starting to cleanse my body with the body wash gel I had in the rack on the wall. I started to wash my hair humming to myself as I looked down at my hands and began to feel weird almost like my vision was getting blurry. _

_ That's when the vision of Alaska girl raced through my mind as I saw her beaten up all bloody and me standing in the distance with blood all over me. She had a faint smirk on her face as she feared up saying: "I'm sorry Maga. I wasn't strong enough to save you." _

_I started to run to her body, but each step it seemed like I got farther and farther away from her. I saw a women with glowing red eyes stand over her before stabbing Alaska girl through the heart with a red energized blade. I snapped out of the trans as I leaned against the wall. I stared up at the shower head as the water rained down on me. _

_ I didn't understand what I had just saw, but all I could think about was Alaska girl, the bad guys, and my parents. If our parents found out that me and my brother had powers I don't know what they would say or think of us. Soon I snapped out of my own thoughts hopping out the shower drying off. I put some fresh clothes on going to my room turning my tv on as I was still drying my hair off. I listened to the commercials as they were slowly starting to bore me before the news report alert appeared across the screen. _

_" This alert is brought to you by Oracle City seven live news feed. There have been reports that a strange man with fire powers along with other creeps like him have sprung out attacking innocent people and causing a disturbance in the city. Reporters say that he has a message for Alaska Girl!" _

_Invictus hologram : " Attention to everyone in Oracle City and the world! I am Lord Invictus! Soon to be ruler over this world and I am here to leave a message for my dear friend Alaska girl. We know who you are and we know what hurt you the most. Now as you are aware we have vanity captive and if you want to save her you will come to the Maunders Liar in Vita city and face me. We are here to make a statement along with bringing an end to all heroes and we will start with you." _

_" This is bad! Sebastian!" I yell as he comes in asking what was wrong and I point to the tv._

_" Oh crap! We have to warn the titans!" He says as I glare at him._

_" we can't he just said he knows who she is and the people she care about. He wants her to show up alone which means it must be some kind of trap. Why else would he tell where their lair is." _

_" Well someone has to stop him before-" he says being cut off as I had open the window flying off to the area the broadcast came from. _

_" Hey wait for me!" He says making a portal leading him outside. _

_~Robin POV~_

_ I was in my lab trying to map out a blueprint for a new system I was getting ready to install in the tower for a better high quality security system when Kid flash zoomed in. _

_" Uh robin? I think you need to come see this. Some guy is calling Alaska girl out and is threatening to attack the city if she doesn't show up." He says as my eyes slightly widened._

_ I rushed him to the living room of the tower as I looked up at the monitor with the broadcast playing as it was being replayed on live streams across the city. _

_" This isn't good we have to go down there and stop him and his squad before they tear the city apart!-" I ordered as the others cut me._

_" As much as I would agree with you robin we can't. He has made it clear that he wants Alaska girl and she is unresponsive right now. If we go and show our face there's no telling what could happen." Aqualad says as I growl folding my arms._

_" Aqualad is right. We need a plan if we are going to go down there. He could have his team posted anywhere by now waiting for his signal to attack." Raven adds on. _

_" Wait guys look! Is them the kids from the other day!?" Kid flash says as starfire looked in shook._

_" It is" beast boy says._

_ I turned my attention to the monitor again as the live stream played showing two kids showing up on the scene demanding for Invictus to stop his madness. _

_" No! What are they doing they are going to get themselves hurt!" Raven says worried. _

_" We have to go now!" _

_~Madelyn POV~_

_ As me and Sebastian show up on the scene we saw what looked to be Invictus hovering in the sky as I shouted from below for him to stop his madness or else. He turns looking down at me as he smirked. _

_" well, well, what a surprise. If it isn't the wonder twins. You must have seen the broadcast. I'm so glad you could make it to be the first to see up close the demonstration of how serious I am when I say I will strike fear into this city." Invictus say laughing evilly. _

_" I don't think so creep" I say as I jump dashing at him ready to use all my force to kick him as I went right through his body. _

_" Huh!? No way it's a hologram!" Sebastian say turning looking around for the real him. _

_ At that moment all of Invictus partners jump down from the buildings and up from the underground charging at me and my brother. I flip backwards dodging attacks as I panic seeing them going for my brother as I spring forward blasting them all back one by one. Sebastian watches not knowing what to do as he noticed enchantress wasn't in sight so he searched around the area. Once he found her they stood off ready to go at each other._

_" Scared yet?" She asked._

_" Of you? Never" he responded before his hands glowed and he shot a magical energy ball knocking her back. As we all fought on raging back to back blows sending shockwaves across the street I was starting to get worn down by their larger number. _

_"*pant* *pant* This isn't good" I muttered._

_" what's wrong little girl? Getting tired? Or maybe your just starting to fear that we are going to do you like Alaska" Bane says laughing as I gritted my teeth without hesitating launching myself at him. _

_ Letting my anger take over I started to bash and pumble bane's face in. I could feel myself getting stronger for the moment I still wasn't able to control myself. It was like the only time I could trigger my powers was if I got pissed. I didn't understand why, but hearing him talk down on Alaska girl just burned my fuse. Even with my courageous attempt Bane wasn't going down and my body was growing weaker by the second. I couldn't keep up in the fight as Sabertooth was starting to predict my every move preparing for his counterattack. He catches me off guard after I missed one of my swings and he slashed my side._

_ I groan in pain as I tried to maintain my posture spinning trying to kick him across the face, but he catches my leg throwing me across the street right into a car. _

_" So pathetic. Just like her." He mumbles approaching me as I clenched my fisted. _

_ Once he got closer kneeling down to grab me I uppercut him in the chin sprinting up kicking him in the stomach to the ground cracking the surface floor. I looked around as I saw Sebastian still fighting enchantress and poison ivy as joker and bane made there way up behind me grabbing me. As I struggled to break free it didn't help to try as Bane started to crush me in a bear hug and I screamed out in pain. Bane continued to squeeze the life out of me as I continued putting strain on my body to break free. Waiting for the opening I head butt him as hard as I could, forcing him to drop me. I quickly jumped back holding arm as I realized the broadcast was still rolling showing everything that was going on in the break of the fight. _

_ I have a standoff with bane and joker as Sebastian slide back to back with me as enchantress and poison ivy was slowly starting to get the upper hand on him. _

_" This is bad! We can't take them all on" Sebastian whispers as I groan in pain._

_" Your right. We need the teen titans help." _

_" You saw what happened last time they weren't even able to stop them even with their matching number" he responds. _

_ I lowered my head thinking of if Alaska girl was okay and that we really needed her help. It was then enchantress blasted Sebastian with her magic attacks causing him to be forced back more colliding into me. I was knocked down to the ground in front of bane as he picks me up by the throat tossing me into a closed store window. Shattering the glass I went flying into the shelf's and having a bunch of heavy objects dropped on top of me. _

_" Oh I bet that hurts! Hahahaha!" Joker grins as they all set they attention on Sebastian. _

_" Tell me something kid. Have you ever been skinned alive by a Sabertooth?" Sabertooth says evilly smirking._

_" Nope and I don't plan to either." Sebastian resounds trying to create a portal to get to me as poison ivy summoned her plant monsters in the spot he would reappear in. _

_ The monsters disembody wrapping themselves around him as she started to crush him dragging him back slamming him into the side of a building and then straight down on top of a car splitting it In half knocking him out. Moments later I managed to free myself from the pile of stuff bursting back out into the fight tackling Sabertooth into a cart stand and then grabbing bane plumbing him into the ground. Just as I was about to deliver the final blow joker shot me from behind with a taser and enchantress blasted me her magical synergy beams. I lay out in pain trying to get back up to my feet when Sabertooth came out of nowhere slashing my back and chest. I stand my ground still barely able to control my knees from shaking and my vision became blurry as I saw bane getting bigger out of nowhere. _

_" C-come on! Let's go!" I growled muttering starting to wobble. _

_He takes charge towards me as I stumble, but do the same as I cocked my arms back ready to hammer him with my fists. Once we collided bane had managed to dodge my attack upper cutting me sending me flying into a building. They all watched as I dropped back down crashing into the earth's surface creating a cradle in the ground. _

_" A-alaska...I-I'm sorry...huh!" I mutter as I blacked out. _

_~Kate POV~_

_ Everything was beginning to spark out of control. I couldn't move or see anything around me. Everything was dark and silent as I start to wonder was this what death feels like. I felt really cold as I was sure this was the end to me cause I could feel apart of me drifting away. It almost like something was dying inside me. That's when I heard a loud scream echoed through my subconscious springing me up and waking me from my coma. Unaware of what was happening I panic rushing out the room bursting down the hallway as I ran into kid flash. _

_" Uh? A-Alaska your a wake?! Oh thank god you're alright! You have to get in here those kids from the other day are fighting the maunders we have to go!" He says getting up grabbing my hand speed down the hallway. As we got to the front of the building where everyone was at robin turns to see me with flash as he slightly smirked. _

_" Good to have you back Alaska, but we have business to attend to now." Robin says pointing to the monitor of the broadcast. _

_" Invictus has threatened to destroy the entire city and the kids if you don't show up to fight him." Starfire says. _

_ Still just waking up I wasn't understanding until I saw the reply on the monitor broadcast of the girl from my school and her brother fighting the villains by themselves. The reply showed every part of the fight as I watched Madelyn get beaten down by bane and Sabertooth then getting tossed through a building. _

_" I have to get down there! They have vanity and now they have the twins they won't stop until I show my face!" _

_" We aren't letting you go alone! It could be a trap and you know that" aqualad says as I begged them to let me handle it. _

_" If he wants a fight then that's what he is going to get. I've fought and lost to them already before. I won't make the same mistakes this time. Millions of ppl will die including the three hostages if I don't go. Robin please let me do this! Let me prove that I can be just like them!" _

_" This isn't about proving yourself Alaska! If you die then we fail...Look I know how bad this past year has been for you, but we are your friends and we have your back no matter what...Superman and the others may not accept you but we do" raven explains putting a hand on my shoulder. _

_" Alright fine, but we do this my way" _

_" Of course we'll follow your lead." Starfire says. _

_"Main priority is getting the kids and vanity out first and out of the way of danger. Then once we do that we go all out against them...no mistake, no setbacks and no tricks." _

_" Alright let's do this! Titans go!" Robin says as we all prepared to fly off to the scene in the titan jet. _


End file.
